


South Park Miraculous AU (Valentine’s Day)

by appojooze



Series: South Park (Miraculous) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, South Park Miraculous Ladybug AU, Tyde, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appojooze/pseuds/appojooze
Summary: Summary: It’s almost Valentines day in South Park! Token is fantasizing about giving his gift to Clyde, and Clyde has a bit of trouble trying to pick out a gift for Ladybug.





	South Park Miraculous AU (Valentine’s Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone!! I hope you all enjoy this piece!

Token stretched out his arms and yawned heavily. Hawk Moth thought it was a great idea to cause an akuma attack in the middle of the night, but luckily it was now Saturday. He was able to sleep in as late as he wanted to without worrying about school.  
“Good morning, superhero!” Tikki cheered. Her voice was a bit scratchier than usual. She was just as tired as her holder.  
He smiled and rubbed his finger under her cheek. “Good morning, Tikki. What time is it?” He asked as he moved his direction towards the clock. He could barely make out the numbers since his vision was still a bit blurry.  
“It’s almost eleven.” Tikki said. “Your dad came in earlier to see if you were awake. He probably wanted to make sure you wanted breakfast.”  
Token rubbed at his eyes and let out a soft yawn. “Breakfast sounds really good right now,” he mumbled.  
He slowly got out of bed and put on his purple slippers. The built-in memory foam squeezed under his feet, making it as though he was walking on clouds. He opened a drawer from his end table and pulled out a small remote. He pressed a button that made the curtains open slowly. Luckily, the sun didn’t face his window, so he was saved from its blinding rays.  
He looked out the window. The view overlooked the backyard where he was able to see everything. He sighed in comfort from the pleasant view of inch high snow decorating the grass. Tikki hovered next to him to catch a glimpse herself.  
“Come on, Tikki. I’m sort of in the mood for pancakes.” Token smirked.  
She stuck her tongue out and rubbed her belly from hunger. “You make the best pancakes, Token.”  
He laughed and reached for his robe to put on. The pockets were wide enough for Tikki to hide herself in. She snuggled herself in deep enough so she wouldn’t be seen. He left the room and walked down the hallway to the stairs.  
Before reaching the steps, he saw his father in his study, working away on his laptop. He glanced up and smiled at his son. Token returned the smile and quietly walked into the office.  
“Good morning, Token.” He greeted and stopped typing. “Sleep enough?”  
Token gave him a tired laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep that well last night.”  
“It’s alright, your mom was worried you were sick. I told her you were fine and probably was tired from school.”  
He wore a half smile on his face. Part of him felt bad for making his mother worry about him like that, even if it wasn’t a big deal. He was always honest with his parents about everything, except for his hero alter-ego.   
“That’s mom for you. Is she at work?” He asked.  
His dad nodded and let out a sigh. “They needed her back at the lab to continue their drug research. She figured she should go since we didn’t have plans for today.”  
Token frowned a bit but was glad she was able to do something productive, even if it did mean she had to do more work. He glanced at his dad’s laptop and saw a very lengthy document and some other folders open. He turned his gaze back to him.  
“Are you doing some work yourself?” He asked.  
Steve smiled, but his eyes screamed with exhaustion. “I’ve been up since seven. Trying to get this case organized.”  
Token took note of his dry coffee mug. “I’ll bring you more coffee. I know you probably need it!”  
“That’d be great, Token. I emptied that thing hours ago.” He rubbed his son’s head.  
He reached for the mug with a whole-hearted grin. Token had always been aware of how hard-working his parents were, which inspired him. He was used to some kids at school mock his wealthy lifestyle and how easy he has it. Truth is, his parents worked, and still work, hard to keep their financial status stable.  
“I’ll be right back,” he stated as he headed out of the office.  
Token went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He emptied the coffee brewer and put a new doily in, then adding in fresh coffee grounds. There was still water in the machine, so he didn’t have to refill it. He set the brewer to start, soon the kitchen smelling of fresh coffee.  
Tikki’s head poked out of his pocket. “You’re a good son, Token. Your parents are very lucky to have you!”  
“Thanks, Tikki,” he blushed. “But, if anything, I’m the lucky one. They’ve worked so hard to make sure we all have a good life. Bringing my dad some coffee is just minute.”  
She shook her head. “I see what you’re saying, but it means so much to them, and you’re helping them out in more ways than you know.”  
Token smiled down on her. He began to recall other cases where he played a small role into helping his parents with some sort of task, like helping his mom find her keys in the morning or making sure his dad remembers to bring his suitcase with him. He did feel a bit better knowing he was able to be of some help to them.  
“You’re right, Tikki. Thank you.” He said while pouring a serving of coffee for his dad. “You might get extra syrup for your pancakes today.”  
She laughed at his remark. “Then my plan is working after all.”  
He rolled his eyes and poked at the top of her head. Before heading back upstairs, he reached for a muffin from the basket. It was banana flavored, his dad’s favorite, and figured he could have some food in his stomach as well. He gingerly went up the stairs with coffee and muffin in his hands.  
Token found his father asleep at his desk. His head slowly sliding down his palm. He couldn’t help but chortle at the image, but he set the coffee and muffin down the desk and gently shook his shoulder.  
“Dad? Dad!” He shouted.  
Steve jolted upwards, suddenly alert of his surroundings. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“You were asleep,” he laughed. “I brought you the coffee. I also brought you a muffin to munch on.”  
He smiled tiredly and took a big sip of the coffee. “Thank you, son. Hopefully I can stay awake long enough to finish this.”  
“It’s no problem. I’m glad I can help you.” Token grinned.  
“You’re always a great help to us. Your mom and I couldn’t ask for a better son.” He cheered.  
Token’s cheeks pinkened. “Thanks, dad. I’m going to make some breakfast, I’m starving.”  
His father dismissed him and continued working on his case. Token went back downstairs to the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. He got out the pancake mix and milk. Tikki sat herself on the marble countertop and watched as he prepared the batter.  
Minutes went by and he had finished making two pancakes for himself and a miniature one for Tikki. He managed to put in the time to make himself some sausage links as well. He set the food on the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He sat down, exhausted, and poured some syrup on the hotcakes.  
“This looks delicious!” Tikki drooled.  
Token nodded. “Thank you, Tikki. Pancakes are really fun for me to make and eat.” He said, mouth full of pancake.   
“Mhm!” she mumbled as her face was stuffed as well.  
They continued eating and talking about the fight from last night. It was mostly Token complaining about how difficult it was to concentrate while being half-asleep. Tikki assured him that despite his drowsiness, he still did a good job.  
“Honestly, if it weren’t for Chat Noir helping me stay awake we would’ve blown it.” He said, poking his fork into the last piece of his pancake.  
Tikki finished the last of her food and smiled. “You guys make a great team. Hawk Moth doesn’t stand a chance!”  
“Unless its three in the morning. I’d just surrender my miraculous to him.” He laughed.  
Tikki gave him a sly smirk. “After the trouble you went through to get your ears pierced?”  
“Mm, you’re right.” They shared a laugh.  
Token finished the last of his pancake and took a deep gulp of his orange juice. He laid back in his seat and exhaled. His stomach was nice and full, and he felt more energetic than earlier. He got up from his seat, picked up the dishes and set them to wash in the dishwasher.  
An abrupt knock sounded from the door, which caught the two off guard. He glanced at the oven’s clock and saw it was almost noon. The sound of a truck driving off was heard less than moments later. Token’s eyes widened and immediately darted towards the door.  
He opened the door and grinned at the package on the floor. He picked it up and embraced it as if it were his child. Tikki flew up to him and stared.  
“It’s here, finally! I could finish up his gift.” He cheered.  
Tikki gave him a puzzled look. “You’re giving him a box?”  
“No, Tikki,” he laughed. “I’m giving him what’s in the box.”  
He put the package down behind him and closed the door. Excitedly, he carried the package all the way up the stairs and set it down gently on his bed. He closed his bedroom door shut and ran to his desk for scissors. With a side of the scissors, he used it as a knife to carefully open the box.   
“What is it?” Tikki asked.  
Token pulled out a medium-sized teddy bear that was wearing heart-shaped sunglasses. The bear was made from plush felt fabric, making it extremely soft. He nuzzled the bear to his face and flushed. He put the bear down onto the bed.  
“You think Clyde will like it?” He asked.  
Tikki nodded. “It seems like something he would like!”  
“I really hope he does! I want it to be perfect.” He said.  
Token reached into his backpack and pulled out a very small varsity jacket. It was green and had their school’s mascot on the back. Underneath the collar, DONOVAN was printed on in white text.  
He held it up and showed it to Tikki. “I went by my old elementary school and ordered a preschool version of the varsity jacket. I thought it would be cool to put it on the bear.”  
“That’s so cute!” She smiled. “He’s definitely going to love it!”  
Token smiled, but then began to pout. “You don’t think this is too much? What if he thinks it’s weird or something.”  
“Don’t be silly, Token. It’s a wonderful gift, and I’m sure he’ll appreciate all the hard work you put into it!”  
He nodded. “You’re right. Sorry, I got nervous for a second.”  
Tikki laughed and hugged his cheek. He delicately put the jacket on the bear, making sure it was a good fit and that it wouldn’t rip. He sighed in relief at how perfectly the jacket fit onto the it. He reached for his phone and took a picture of the finished product to send to Wendy. Unsurprisingly, she immediately responded.  
Wendy 12:15  
OMG!!! It came out so cute! He’s going to love it, I know it!  
Token couldn’t help but smile. This would be his first time getting Clyde a gift for Valentines day and he was very proud of the effort he put into it. He wasn’t sure about it at first, but Wendy helped push him to get him something.   
Seconds after receiving the text, his phone rang. Wendy had been calling him through FaceTime, probably eager to squeal about the bear. Token sat on the edge of the bed and answered.  
He waved at the camera. “Hey Wendy, good morning.”  
“It’s afternoon now, Token.” She laughed. “You’re still in your pajamas?”  
Token looked down at his robe and slippers, letting out a laugh. “Yeah, I decided to sleep in today. Didn’t sleep too well last night.”  
Wendy nodded. “I know what you mean! All that commotion from last night kept waking me up.”  
“Sorry,” he apologized.  
Wendy cocked a brow at him. “Why are you sorry? Did you upset someone in the middle of the night?”  
His eyes widened and shook his head, laughing nervously. “No, no! I just mean sorry that you couldn’t sleep well. You must have been tired after cheer practice.”  
Wendy exhaled, making Token nervous. “Yeah, but at least we have Ladybug and Chat Noir to help us out.”  
Token smiled warmly. “That’s true.”  
She shifted her head side to side. “So, can I see it?”  
“I already sent you a picture. This isn’t for you, you know.” He teased.  
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Now show me!”  
Token grabbed the bear from behind him and presented it in front of the camera. “Happy?”  
“Yes!” She cheered. “Clyde is going to probably sleep with it every night.”  
The thought of him cuddling up with a gift he made for him made Token fluster. “Really? You think he won’t just leave it on a shelf or in his closet?”  
She shook her head. “Clyde is really emotional then he lets us believe. I’m certain he’s going to love it with all his heart.”  
“Yeah,” he mumbled.  
“Hey,” Wendy said. “Have more faith in yourself, hm? That’s not the Token I know.”  
Token smiled. “You’re right, you’re right. I just never really done something like this before.”  
“It’s obvious,” she jested. Her eyes focused on the top of her screen and widened slightly. “Crap, I got to go!”  
Token set the bear down. “That’s right, you have your debate club today.”  
“Yup,” she said as she shuffled around and slung her messenger bag to her side. “I’ll text you once it’s done, ‘kay?”  
He nodded and suddenly let out a sneeze. “Sorry. Good luck!”  
“Woah,” she looked at him worriedly as she was stepping down the stairs. “Your allergies?”  
He wiped his sleeve under his nose. “I guess so. Anyways, take care!”  
They said their goodbyes and ended the call. He let out another sneeze, this time covering his nose into his sleeve. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Tikki asked.  
Token weakly nodded. “I’m okay, Tikki. I usually get allergies this time of year.”  
He reached for his drawer that stood beside his bed, looking for his allergy medication. He pulled out a small white medicine bottle. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth.  
“Here we go,” he showed Tikki. “Just got to take one of these and I’ll be fine.”  
She tilted her head, a bit confused on what he was supposed to be doing with the bottle. “If you say so.”  
“I’ll be alright,” he reassured, patting her head gently with his finger. “No need to worry.”  
He twisted off the bottle cap and peeked in. Empty. He shook the opening of the bottle out onto his palm. Nothing came out, making him sigh.  
“Shit,” he mumbled. 

Clyde finished doing his morning routine in the middle of the day. He combed his fingers into his deep brown hair, trying to make it appear more kempt. He splashed some water onto his face to help wake him up a little. He dried his face with a small towel and took a last look in the mirror.  
“I’m so excited!” Clyde cheered to Plagg.  
Plagg, sitting on the edge of the sink, gave him a look. “To go to the store?”  
“Well, yeah. I get to pick out Ladybug’s gift today. The pharmacy usually gets fully stocked with Valentines day merch. I hope I can find something good enough for him.” He said.  
Plagg let out a yawn and wiped his eyes. “You’ll find something, you idiot.” He teased.  
“Thanks,” he said as he flicked water onto Plagg’s face. “You’re a real sweetheart.”  
He blew a raspberry on him and flew into his jacket pocket. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Clyde opened the bathroom door and jumped. Cartman stood there at the door, glaring at him. He clenched onto his chest, breathing a bit heavier than usual. He just stood there, arms crossed.  
“Why did you take so fucking long?” He complained.  
Clyde rolled his eyes. “I was just getting ready. I was only in there for twenty minutes, dude.”  
“Whatever,” he said, moving into the bathroom. “Also stop talking to yourself, it’s fucking weird.”  
The door slam shut behind him. Clyde was tempted to transform right there and teach him a lesson or two. He even knew Plagg wouldn’t even hesitate and allow him to do so. Of course, It was a horrible idea.  
“Fuck him,” Plagg mumbled in his pocket.  
Clyde giggled. “Shh,” he hushed.  
The brunette made his way downstairs. He glanced at the couch and saw Liane watching some television. She looked his way and smiled.   
“Are you going out now, poopsy?” She asked.  
He smiled and nodded at her. “Yeah, I shouldn’t be gone for too long.”  
“Alright, sweetie. I’ll have a nice sandwich waiting for you when you get back.” She said.  
Clyde couldn’t help but grin wider. “That sounds great! Thank you so much, ma.”  
His cheeks turned red and quickly went out the door. The nervously locked it and sighed. He still wasn’t used to calling her that and felt embarrassed for doing so. She never corrected him, so he kept going with it. He shook his head and stepped onto the sidewalk.  
Without paying attention, he bumped into someone. He rubbed his head and apologized repeatedly. He looked and saw he had bumped into Wendy.  
“Oh shit, sorry.” He apologized again.  
Wendy waved him off. “It’s okay, just watch where you’re going.”  
“My bad,” he glanced at her bag. “Where are you headed? School?”  
She nodded. “Yup. I have to go to debate club. What about you?”  
“Going to the pharmacy really quick.” His cheeks turned pink and glanced away. “I need to get some, uh, condoms.”  
Wendy burst out laughing. “Sure thing, Clyde. I’m running late, I’ll see you at school Monday!”   
She giggled and immediately pulled out her phone as she sped walked away. Clyde arched a brow at her and rubbed the back of his hair. He shrugged and continued making his way to towards the store.  
After a ten-minute walk, he finally got to the pharmacy. He was overwhelmed by the amount red and pink throughout the aisle. He shyly made his way towards the seasonal aisle and glanced around. His face slowly turned red, feeling a bit doltish for not even knowing what to get for him. He stayed staring for a good twenty minutes, even having two different employees asking if he needed help.  
“C-Clyde?” A familial voice appeared.  
Clyde left his trance and looked to where the voice was coming from. It was from Token, who stood there staring at him. He laughed nervously, but relieved it was him.  
“Hi Token! What’s up?” He asked.  
Token looked down and blushed. “I need to refill my allergy prescription. What about you?” He asked, looking around the aisle.  
Clyde looked around the aisle as well and blushed. “I’m, uhm, trying to find a gift.”  
“Oh,” he mumbled. “For who? I mean, you don’t have to tell me. Sorry, it’s not my business.”  
Clyde rubbed his neck. “Nah, it’s not like that. See, it’s for…Liane! She’s been so nice to me, and I want to show my thanks for her.”  
“That’s so sweet of you,” he smiled as his cheeks burned a little. “Do you want me to help you?”  
Clyde nodded desperately. “There’s so much stuff here, I don’t know what to get her.”  
“Does she like chocolate?” he asked.  
Clyde looked at the shelf next to him and saw all the different brands of chocolate. “Hm, I guess so. What brand should I pick for her?”  
“Let’s see-” Token reached for a brand he usually gets for his mother. “My mom loves these.”  
Clyde reached for the small heart-shaped box, touching Token’s hand in the process. It fell on the floor, making both boys jump.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz!” Token apologized.  
Clyde laughed and picked the box up. “Don’t worry about it, dude.”  
Token smiled nervously, looking to the side again. “So, um, do you think she’ll like those?”  
“Who?” Clyde asked.  
Token couldn’t help but giggle. “Liane,” he said.  
“Oh, yeah! I think she’ll love these, thanks a lot!” He smiled.  
Token bit his lip and nodded. “Of course. Well, I have to get my medication now. I’ll see you on Valentines day!”  
“Yeah, I’ll see ya!” Clyde waved goodbye and waited for his friend to leave the aisle. He sighed, because he still wanted to get something for Ladybug and wasn’t even sure if he liked chocolate. Though, he was grateful that Token came along. It wasn’t a bad idea to get something for Liane.  
“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!” A little girl called out.  
Clyde panicked and looked down to the little girl that was shouting next to him. “W-What?”  
“I want the Chat Noir!” She pointed up at a plush of a black cat with a heart-shaped bell on its collar.  
Clyde released a heavy sigh of relief. He smiled and reached out to grab the plush for the girl. He handed it to her. She clutched onto it and nuzzled her little face into it.  
“Thank you!” she giggled and ran to another aisle, calling for her father.  
He giggled and shifted his sights towards the cat plush he just gave her. He grabbed one and flicked the little bell. The sound of the ring made his heart smile. Plagg peeked his head out and looked at it.  
“It’s so handsome,” Plagg teased.  
Clyde hushed into his pocket. “Be quiet, dummy. I have to go and pay for these.”

Token wiped his wet brown eyes and held his pillow tightly. Not being able to go to school today of all days tore away any good feelings he had. Tikki had her head rested on his face, patting his cheek.  
“Token, don’t cry. You can always give it to him tomorrow,” she said.  
He sniffled. “No, I can’t. I’m going to have the flu for almost a whole week. By then it’ll be too late.”  
Tikki frowned and still caressed is cheek. “I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s alright, Tikki. Maybe this happened for a reason.” He sighed.  
Token lied down on his side, sinking his face into his plush pillow. His room was dim, only the sound of chatter emanating from the television. His phone vibrated, and he sluggishly held it to his face. He sat up immediately.  
“Clyde?” he whispered. He opened the text message and almost cried reading it. He was thanking him for helping to pick out a present for Liane two days ago.  
Token smiled, making Tikki do the same. “He’s so sweet.”  
He responded with an OK hand sign and thumbs up emoji. He set his phone on his nightstand and breathed.  
“I’m glad he’s happy,” he mumbled.  
Tikki pecked him on the cheek. “It’s thanks to you!”  
He laughed wholeheartedly. “You’re right.”  
Token looked next to him. The stuffed bear he was supposed to give to Clyde earlier that day sat beside him. The jacket had been removed due to Token clumsily spilling orange juice on it the morning before in excitement.  
“Maybe for his birthday?” Tikki suggested.  
Token smirked. “That’s not a bad idea.”  
He let out an exaggerated yawn. His body felt like it was going to shut down on him. He rested his head on the pillow and looked at the TV. He dimmed the light in his room and sighed comfortably. His eyes began to drift off, the medication finally sinking into his system.

“Oh, Clyde! Thank you!” Liane cheered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. “You didn’t have to get me anything!”  
Roger wrapped an arm around his son, Clyde’s face still red. “He gets it from me,” he joked.  
“Sure, dad.” He laughed. “I just wanted to get you something for being so nice to me.”  
Liane wiped a tear from her eye and gave him another hug. “Such a good little man.”  
Clyde laughed shyly and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “It’s nothing, really.”  
“Don’t say that! It’s wonderful,” she smiled.  
As soon as he was about to say something else, he looked behind her and saw Cartman glaring at him from the couch. Liane turned around and kissed his fat cheeks multiple times. He groaned, though he didn’t resist or fight it. Uncomfortable, Clyde excused himself to go upstairs to their room.  
He wished them goodnight and immediately ran to his bed. He got his phone and texted Token that the chocolates were a great idea and thanked him. His phone vibrated less than a minute later, an OK sign and thumbs up from his friend. As he was about to respond, Cartman walked in and shut the door.  
“What are you doing?” Cartman asked.  
Clyde looked at him confused. “Texting?”  
“No,” he grumbled. “I mean why are you trying to hit on my mom, you fucking pervert.”  
He looked at him with bewilderment in his eyes. “Are you serious, or?”  
“Yes, I’m seriously. I know you’re a pervert so stop it, alright?”  
Clyde furrowed his brows in anger. “Does seeing me actually showing your mom compassion remind you of how shitty you are?”  
Cartman’s eyes widened, but quickly filled with anger. “Dude, what the fuck?”  
“Fuck this, I’m sleeping on the couch.” Clyde grabbed a plastic bag from under his bed and stomped out of the room, going into the bathroom.  
He turned on the lights and locked the door. He wiped his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. He looked in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. Plagg came out from his pocket and frowned as well, staying silent.  
“Plagg,” Clyde mumbled. “Claws out.”  
After he transformed, Chat Noir opened the window and climbed onto the roof. The town was dark, which was perfect for him to roam around. He used the communicator to see if Ladybug was online, but he wasn’t. He frowned and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to clear his mind.  
He got far enough towards the end of town. Looking around, he saw eyed Token’s manor. A dim blue light flickered from one of the windows. Chat smiled, thinking it’d be cool to check up on his friend as his hero alter-ego.  
He sneaked around back and scaled the walls, reaching up towards the bedroom window. Chat carefully knocked on the wall to no response. He saw Token was knocked out on his bed and had left the TV on. Suddenly, a phone alarm went off, waking him up.  
Chat jumped, almost falling off from the window. Token groaned and woke up, silencing his phone. He turned on the lamp next to his bed, so he could see. He looked at the window, finally noticing Chat’s golden eyes staring at him.  
Token gasped, shoving Tikki’s sleeping body under his blanket. “Chat Noir?”  
“Hey,” he greeted. “Token, right?”  
Token looked around, wondering if he was having some sort of weird fever dream about Chat Noir invading his home holding an ominous plastic bag. “Um, yes.”  
“Well, paw-don me for intruding. I heard you were feeling ill, so I came to check up on ya.” He winked.  
Token looked at him confused and proceeded to take the pill for his flu. “Yeah, I caught the flu over the weekend.” He swallowed the pill and took a gulp of the water from his nightstand. “So, you’re doing telegrams now?”  
Chat laughed. “No, but I could sing for you if you’d like.”  
“No, please don’t,” he chuckled. “So, where’s Ladybug?”  
Chat shrugged. “No idea. Maybe doing some superhero work somewhere else.”  
“Really?” he asked, trying to sound shocked.  
He nodded. “My bedbug can get pretty busy.”  
Token almost gagged from that one. “So, what’s in the bag?”  
“Oh,” Chat looked down at the bag in his hands and stepped into the room. “I was going to give this to Ladybug, but, he’s busy.”  
Token almost frowned. “Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Chat mumbled.  
They stayed silent for a minute, not knowing what to say next. Token glanced at the TV, trying to appear distracted. It was still strange to him how Chat decided to barge into his home without his welcoming. He couldn’t be too upset considering Chat was his partner, even if he didn’t know it. It’s what made his visit a bit more confusing.  
“Sorry for just barging in. I can leave now.” Chat apologized.  
Token looked at him concerned. “You don’t have to leave. I could use the company.”  
“Really?” Chat grinned.  
He nodded. “Yes, as long as you tell me what is wrong.”  
Chat stood stiff and rubbed at his neck. Token was able to tell a mile away that his partner was acting differently. He wasn’t as energetic and cocky as he usually was. He leaned against the wall and sighed.  
“I got in a weird fight with my roommate before I got here,” he admitted. “I don’t even know if you’d call it one, but we were both pretty angry.”  
Token pouted a bit. “Must’ve said something pretty nasty to make you mad.” He realized he was sounding too familiar and paused. “You always look happy in pictures.”  
“It was pretty bad,” he laughed. “I guess we can help each other feel better.”  
He got out of his bed and stepped towards his mini fridge. He took out the package of cookies he usually gives to Tikki. He took one out and bit into it, then offering one to his companion. Chat licked his lips, accepting his offer.  
“Thank you,” he said. “You should lie back down, though.”  
Token waved him off. “Don’t worry, I’m alright.” He sat at the edge of his bed, finishing the cookie. “You want to watch something?”  
Chat nodded and sat on the other edge of the bed. Token got the remote for his TV and launched the Netflix app. He couldn’t find anything good, so decided to put on a one star romance movie. It was disgustingly cheesy, but made them laugh. In between dull scenes, they’d share idle chitchat, or bring up plot holes from the film. Eventually, Token drew closer to drowsiness, yawning frequently.  
“Tired?” Chat asked.  
Token nodded. “Yeah, it’s the medication. Sorry.”  
“No worries,” he smiled. “You should get some rest.” He got up and stretched his arms. His foot knocked into the plastic bag he brought, startling him. “Hey,”  
“Yeah?” Token responded.  
Chat Noir removed the black plush kitten from the bag. He looked at it and handed it to Token. “I want you to have it.”  
“What about Ladybug?” He smirked.  
Chat’s cheeks grew red in the darkness. “I figure since you’re sick you can use a little friend. Ladybug can always cuddle up with me.”  
Token rolled his eyes. “If you say so, Chat Noir.”  
He retrieved the plush from him and smiled. It was fully black with golden eyes. It wore a pink collar with a heart-shaped bell on it. He flicked the bell and laughed as it rang. He looked up at Chat Noir, who was smiling at him.  
“Close your eyes,” Token requested.  
Chat’s cheeks flushed but did as he requested. Token flipped over his blanket and pulled out the teddy bear. He looked at it with tenderness and held it against his chest. He turned around to face Chat Noir, who was covering his hand over his eyes.  
“You can open them now,” Token announced.  
Chat made a split between his fingers, his golden eyes peering through them. He removed his hand from his face and eyed the teddy bear. His expression immediately changed to astonishment.  
“Is that for me?” He asked.  
Token held it out and smiled. “Yeah. I, uh, bought it at a store but then realized I didn’t really have anyone to give it to.”  
“I don’t know what to say,” Chat reached out and grabbed the bear. For a moment, his gloved hands overlapped Token’s. He held it to himself and beamed. “Thank you.”  
“Consider it a gift for breaking into my room and helping me feel better,” he jested.  
Chat let out a burst of laughter while still trying to maintain silent. “I’ll take good care of it.”  
Token help up the plush cat, waiving it side-to-side so the little bell could clatter. “This is a very modest gift by the way.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure he would’ve said something like that,” he admitted.  
Token’s eyes widened a bit but fell into his own burst of laughter. “Well, I should go to bed.”  
“Yeah, I need to get back home. Thank you again, for everything.” He smiled.   
Token nodded. “You too.”  
Chat waved him goodbye and crawled out the window as if he were an actual feline. He climbed down the walls and shortly heard the window close shut. When he reached the ground, he removed his belt and tightened the plush bear around his waist. He made his way back home in a few short minutes. He climbed into his bathroom and transformed back.  
“Finally,” Plagg exhaled. “That was so boring.”  
Clyde poked at his bulgy head. “Shut up, we’re going to bed now.” He looked down on the floor and saw the bear had fallen when he transformed back. He picked it up and carried it under his arm.  
“Good,” Plagg scoffed.  
Clyde closed the window shut and turned off the bathroom light. He peered his head out of the door and looked around. The hallway was pitch black, which meant everyone was asleep. He sighed in relief and left the bathroom, about to sly his way into his bedroom. He then stopped and groaned, remembering that Cartman was still in there.   
“Fuck,” he whispered.  
He trekked downstairs and tried to feel his way towards the supply closet by the basement. He opened it up and pulled out a spare blanket from it. He managed to find his way towards the couch and plopped himself down.  
“I can’t believe I kicked myself out of my own room.” He muttered.  
Plagg made himself comfortable and lied down under the blanket. “I do. Sometimes you’re kind of stupid.”  
“Am not,” Clyde murmured, placing the bear over Plagg’s face.  
“Hey!” he muffled.  
Clyde laughed in his face when he phased through the bear. “That’s what you get.” He grabbed a pillow and laid down next to the bear and Plagg. “At least I was in my pajamas before transforming. That would’ve been a bitch.”  
“You probably would have slept naked, or in your underwear.” Plagg mocked.  
Clyde stuck his tongue out at him. “I hate how well you know me.”  
He held the bear close to him, nuzzling it to his chest. It was perfectly soft; not too lumpy and not too limp. His soft round cheeks pressed against the bear’s smooth surface. The brunette’s eyes began to drift, as he fell into a snug slumber. The moment ended abruptly when he suddenly let out an erratic sneeze.  
“Shit,” he complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde got sick, missed a few days of school, and got to play Splatoon 2 with Token all day!!


End file.
